militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
11th Airmobile Brigade (Netherlands)
The 11th Airmobile Brigade ( ) is a rapid and light infantry unit within the Dutch forces and can be deployed anywhere on the globe within five to twenty days to defend its own or allied territory, protect the international rule of law and support law enforcement, disaster relief and humanitarian aid. Deployment can be as part of NATO, United Nations or WEU (West European Union). When the Airmobile Brigade, an Army brigade, operates integrated with the Dutch Defence Helicopter Command, an Air Force command, they form the '11th Air Manoeuvre Brigade' (11 AMB). Helicopters from the Defence Helicopter Command support 11th Airmobile Brigade with troop transports and the transport of weapons and materials. Attack helicopters are used for reconnaissance, to give air support, and to provide cover for infantry on the ground. When helicopters are used in combination with infantry as parts of an offensive operation it is called an 'Air assault' operation. When troopcarrier helicopters are just used to bring infantry from A to B it is called an 'Air mobile' operation. With attack helicopters performing on their own it is called an 'Air mechanized' operation. When paratroopers are deployed it is called an 'Airborne' operation. The brigade is also able to operate 'Motorized' with heavily armed light armored vehicles. Specially trained units are also able to assist Special Forces as a 'Special Operations Task Group' (SOTG). In 2003 in Poland (exercise Gainful Sword), 2012 in the Netherlands (exercise Peregrine Sword) and 2014 in Hungary the brigade had and succeeded for its operational readiness test to (re)apply for its 'Air assault' status. Passing the test it proved to be able to run a brigade operation with the Air Mobile Brigade and Defence Helicopter Command integrated as the 11th Air Manoeuvre Brigade. History The world's security situation changed drastically after the fall of the Berlin wall in '89. In the Netherland arose the need for a rapid reaction force for global operations in the entire warfare spectrum. In '92 11 Air Manoeuvre Brigade was created. It became unfavorable for the Dutch government to sent 'drafties' on missions and this brigade was put together with volunteers from other units. After 10 years of pioneering the brigade got its operational readiness state in October 2003. The emblem of 11th Airmobile Brigade is a diving Falcon on a maroon shield with two crossed swords underneath. The color is related to the color of the beret. Air assault infantry distinguish itself by the beret and is allowed to wear it after completing the Air assault infantry training. The maroon beret is the international standard for air landing troops. Eerste mouwembleem luchtmobiele brigade.jpg|First emblem in 1992 Multinational mouwembleem luchtmobiele brigade.jpg|Emblem of the Multi National Division Tweede mouwembleem luchtmobiele brigade.jpg|Emblem after fusion with German Dutch Core Derde mouwembleem luchtmobiele brigade.jpg|Emblem for newly introduced service dress Vierde mouwembleem luchtmobiele brigade.jpg|Emblem after acceptance tradition 1st division "7 december" Mouwemblemen Luchtmobiele Brigade.jpg|Sleeve emblems battledress Commanders Function 11 Air Manoeuvre Brigade is part of the Dutch forces and therefore shares its aims; *protection of its own and allied territory, including the Dutch Antils and Aruba; *protection and improvement of the international rule of law and stability; *support of civil authorities with law enforcement, disaster relief and humanitarian aid, both national and international 11 Air Manoeuvre Brigade is known for its ability to be rapidly deployed and its mobility. Operations can be performed either by foot, using light vehicles or using airlift capabilities (helicopters or airplanes) from the Airforce. A share of the brigade (three paracompanies, three reconnaissance platoons, the pathfinderplatoon and some of the combatsupport and supportunits) can be deployed as paratroopers. These forms of airlanding make the brigade effective in operating behind the enemy frontline to occupy strategic locations like bridges till being relieved by mechanized infantry and cavalry. Another task is the destruction of strategic targets, evacuation of personnel, collection of intelligence during raids with infiltration and exfiltration either by ground or by air. Organization 11 Airmobile Brigade has a staff, three infantry battalions and four combat support and support companies: *11 Infantry battalion (aaslt) Garderegiment Grenadiers en Jagers (Schaarsbergen) *12 Infantry battalion (aaslt) Regiment Van Heutsz (Schaarsbergen) *13 Infantry battalion (aaslt) Regiment Stoottroepen Prins Bernhard (Assen) *11 Engineers company (aaslt) (Schaarsbergen) *11 Repair company (aaslt) (Schaarsbergen) *11 Supply company (aaslt) (Schaarsbergen) *11 Medical company (aaslt) (Assen) *11 Staff company (aaslt) (Schaarsbergen) *20 National Reserves battalion - Korps Nationale Reserve (Den Haag, Bergen, Amsterdam en Amersfoort) Grenadiers kraagembleem.jpg|Regiment 'Grenadiers' Jagers kraagembleem.jpg|JRegiment 'Jagers' Van Heutsz kraagembleem.jpg|Regiment 'van Heutsz' Stoters kraagembleem.jpg|Regiment 'Stoters' Kraagspiegel Regiment Bevoorradingstroepen.jpg|Regiment Supply Troops Kraagspiegel Korps Nationale Reserve.jpg|National Reserves (11 Mortar company and 11 Air Defense company were disassembled after the budget cuts in April 2011. Their tasks have been taken over by the artillery and anti-air artillery) 20 National Reserves Battalion has come under command of 11th Airmobile Brigade in 2012. A colonel from Regional Military Command West is part of the brigade staff and commands national operations in the provinces Noord-Holland, Zuid-Holland en Utrecht, which are part of the area of responsibility of 11th Airmobile Brigade. Physical locations *Deelen Air Base in Schaarsbergen *Oranje barracks in Schaarsbergen *Johan Willem Friso barracks in Assen Organization of a battalion An infantry battalion is made up of a staff, three infantry companies and a patrol company. The battalions are the actual 'boots on the ground'. The infantry has a wide variety of means to execute its tasks and carries enough equipment in its backpacks to stay in the field for 72 hours. Every infantry battalion has a para company (A-coy with 11 Infantry battalion, C-coy with 12 Infantry battalion and C-coy with 13 Infantry battalion). Organization of an infantry company An infantry company consist of a staff, three infantry platoons, a mortar squad, a long range marksmen squad, JTAC / FAC, maintenance personnel, medical personnel, supply personnel and administrative personnel. Its size averages 130 personnel and is led by a company commander, a captain, who is assisted by his 2IC, an experienced lieutenant, a company sergeant-major and training sergeant-major. Organization of a patrol company 11 Air Manoeuvre Brigade has patrol companies since 2011. A patrol company consists of a staff, two patrol platoons, a reconnaissance platoon and a battalion's role 1 medical unit. During missions in Afghanistan the need for independently operating units with high mobility and great firepower arose. The light 'Luchtmobiel Speciaal Voertuigen' from 11 Staff/Anti-tank company were replaced by Mercedes Benz 4x4 vehicles which are rebuilt ambulances. The new vehicles are manned by three instead of two infantrymen and equip a Browning M2 .50 machinegun, two light Minimi 5.56 machineguns and an OGill (Spike) medium range anti-tank missile and advanced optics. This setup makes independent and offensive operating possible. An area can rapidly be dominated and stabilized. The pilot with new equipment, setup in personnel and new tactics took 1.5 years before becoming the official organization. The reconnaissance platoons are the eyes and ears of the battalion commander. As a platoon or in squads they try to figure out the strength, size and intentions of enemy forces. Pathfinderpeloton 'Madju' The Pathfinder platoon is part of the brigade's staff support company. The pathfinders are brigade recce's and specialists in reconnaissance and marking of dropzones and landingzones for helicopters and paratroopers. They are also able to operate for Tactical Air Landing Operations and operate in small squads of 6 men. Their deployment can be by foor, parachute, helicopter (spie-rig and fastrope) or vehicle. 11 Engineers Company (aaslt) The engineers company consist of engineer recce's, advanced search teams, engineer platoons and a construction squad. The company supports with mobility and counter-monility. Mobility support enables friendly troops to move around unobstructed by detecting and removing IED's (Improvised Explosive Devices), clearing minefields or building bridges. Counter-mobility obstructs enemy troops by putting up obstacles. The company operates integrated with the infantry battalions. The engineer recce's can operate with scuba gear and makes them perfect to operate in and close to water. The recce's and advanced search teams are part of the EARS platoon (Engineers Advanced Reconnaissance and Search). 11 Maintenance company (aaslt) The soldiers with the maintenance company repair motorcycles, 4x4's, trucks, armament and electronics. They are able to not only do repairs on base, but also in the field. Mechanics can apply battle damage repairs close to the frontline. 11 Supply company (aaslt) The supply company organizes the supply of ammunition, food, water and spare parts wherever the brigade operates. There is a wide variety of vehicles available, from large trucks and forklifts to small airmobile vehicles (LSV). The company also has an important role in transporting personnel and materials to the area of operations by helicopter and manages all needed equipment to do so. 11 Medical company (aaslt) To be translated. For medical support the brigade relies on its medical company. The unit numbers around 200 personnel and is based in Assen and Schaarsbergen. The units is composed of the company staff, a logistics platoon and 3 medical platoons manning 9 deployable medical outposts and 51 medevac vehicles. The company and its equipment are largely airmobile and its personnel wears the red beret. De commando elementen van de eenheid dragen bij aan de geneeskundige besluitvorming en planning van de geneeskundige middelen in de voorbereiding en uitvoering van missies. Samen met de Sectie G Med van de brigade kunnen zij gezamenlijk een Medische Cel vormen. Het afstemmen van de tijdige evacuatie van gewonden en zieken van het moment van gewond raken tot aan een ziekenhuis in Nederland behoort tot hun taak. Het bureau Trainen en Gereed stellen (TGS) zorgt ervoor dat het personeel van de eenheid voldoende kennis heeft en getraind is om onder de meest uiteenlopende omstandigheden hun geneeskundige taken te vervullen. In deze taak ondersteunen zij tevens het personeel van de overige eenheden van de brigade. Hiervoor heeft de eenheid trainingsfaciliteiten ter beschikking in Assen en Schaarsbergen. Het logistieke peloton is de olie van de eenheid en zorg voor vele logistieke randvoorwaarden van de eenheid en de bevoorrading van de geneeskundige middelen voor de gehele brigade. 20 Natresbataljon To be translated. Het Korps Nationale Reserve (Natres) maakt sinds 1948 deel uit van de Koninklijke Landmacht. Hoofdtaak van het korps is het bewaken en beveiligen van het Nederlandse grondgebied. De Natres bestaat uit circa 3.000 actief dienende reservisten, verdeeld over 3 regionaal georganiseerde bataljons van elk ongeveer 900 personen. De drie bataljon zijn ingedeeld bij 13 Mechbrig, 43 Mechbrig en 11 Luchtmobiele Brigade. 20 Natresbataljon bestaat uit zes compagnieën onder de brigade en verantwoordelijk voor West en Midden Nederland. De compagnieën bestaan uit circa 150 personen, gecommandeerd door een kapitein. Elke compagnie bestaat uit 4 pelotons van 35 man, geleid door een lieutenant. Elk peloton bestaat uit drie groepen van ca 10 man, geleid door een sergeant. * Alfa + Delta compagnie (Den Haag) * Bravo compagnie (Bergen) * Charlie compagnie (Amsterdam) * Echo + Foxtrot compagnie (Amersfoort) De kerntaak van het Korps Nationale Reserve blijft het bewaken en beveiligen van het eigen grondgebied in alle denkbare scenario's. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn: *Bewakings- en beveiligingsopdrachten, zoals het verrichten van wacht aan kazernepoorten, het bewaken en beveiligen van ontruimde gebieden, het bewaken en beveiligen van vitale objecten als energiecentrales. *Militaire bijstand bij rampenbestrijding, bijvoorbeeld steunverlening bij watersnood, mond- en klauwzeer en varkenspest. *Militaire bijstand aan het bevoegd gezag voor het handhaven van de openbare orde en veiligheid. *Militaire steunverlening aan militaire transporten die bij grote oefeningen of inzet door Nederland trekken of in Nederland verblijven. *Militaire steunverlening aan eenheden van de Nederlandse krijgsmacht tijdens vertrek of terugkeer van uitzending. *Militaire steunverlening aan burgeroverheden bij grote evenementen, bijvoorbeeld de Vierdaagse van Nijmegen en de Triatlon van Almere. *Ceremoniële activiteiten, bijvoorbeeld Prinsjesdag en herdenkingen. School Grond Lucht Samenwerking To be translated. De SGLS is, als Joint Organisatie Eenheid, onderdeel van het Opleidings- en Trainings Commando van de Landmacht waar militairen van alle krijgsmachtsdelen werken. De opdracht van de SGLS is het verzorgen van cursussen, voor de gehele krijgsmacht en NATO partners, in het vakgebied geintegreerd Grond-Luchtoptreden en het daar waar mogelijk ondersteunen van trainingen en/of missies op dat gebied. Om deze opdracht uit te voeren beschikt de SGLS over twee instructiegroepen, de instructiegroep Fixed Wing (vliegtuigen) en de instructiegroep Rotary Wing (helikopters). De belangrijkste cursussen van de instructiegroep Fixed Wing zijn gericht op Airspace Control (ASC), Airspace Management (ASM) en Air Operations (AIROPS), het opleiden van Air Liaison Officers (ALO) en Ground Liaison Officers (GLO), het opleiden en trainen van Forward Air Controllers (FAC) en het opleiden van Laser Operators. De belangrijkste cursussen van de instructiegroep Rotary Wing zijn gericht op heli handling, zoals Landing Point Finders (LPF), Landing Point Commanders (LPC) en Heli Handling Instructors (HHI), alternatieve in- en uitstijgmethodes zoals abseilen, fastropen en spie-riggen met helikopters, samenwerking met gevechtshelikopters (Close Combat Attack oftewel CCA) en het uitvoeren van de benodigde currency-checks. Helicopter Instructor.jpg|Helicopter Instructor Helicopter Handling Instructor.jpg|Helicopter Handling Instructor Landing Point Commander.jpg|Landing Point Commander Rigger Marshaller.jpg|Rigger Marshaller External links * 11 Air Mobile Brigade (official website - Royal Netherlands Army) * Military History (Dutch) * Facebook (Dutch) Category:Brigades of the Netherlands Category:Airborne units and formations of the Netherlands Category:Military units and formations established in 1992 Category:Airmobile brigades